


This Won't Be the Last Time

by asennnaa



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Is A Tad Extra, Ash Lynx Lives, Fix-It, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asennnaa/pseuds/asennnaa
Summary: In which Ash gets to the airport in time despite his injuries...





	This Won't Be the Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> The ending hurt way too much for me not to take this request...

Ash bent down and paused momentarily. Blood was trickling out of his body. He had a choice. The knife hadn’t hit any of his vitals, but that wouldn’t stop him from bleeding to death if he went without medical attention. He could seek medical attention. He could go back to the library and wait out his final hours. Or he could go to the airport. See Eiji one last time before he…

He snatched the letter upon making his decision. He made a dash before he could even allow himself to change his mind…

* * *

 

Everyone was there. Almost. Eiji smiled brightly at Alex, Kong, and Bones as they waved at him. He’d miss them and it was nice to know that the feelings were mutual. Though, it wasn’t that he ever doubted that.

Sing wasn’t here and Eiji had to wonder if Ash had gotten his letter. He hoped he had gotten to reading it. Eiji knew he would although the thought of Ash cutting himself off from Eiji squeezed his heart painfully. Just because Eiji understood why, didn’t mean that he didn’t liked it. It hurt. And he could have sworn that a little while ago, he heard Ash call out to him.

But Ash wasn’t there and he was probably imagining things.

“EIJI!”

Eiji was forcibly taken out of his thoughts by the sound of the voice that he had longed to hear. He turned his head to see Ash just 20 feet away.

“Boss?” he could hear Alex say, but there was something off about his tone.

“Ash!” Eiji called out, his eyes lighting up momentarily before really getting a good look at him.

There was something really wrong though Eiji couldn’t tell exactly what it was at first. Ash was clutching his side and limping towards him.

“Ash, you idiot, don’t move!” that was Sing. When had he gotten here?

“Boss, boss stop!” Bones pleaded but Ash just put up a hand to stop them. The sight of it covered in blood made Eiji’s eyes go wide with horror.

“Ash! Ash!” he tried going forward before remembering that he couldn’t walk. Oh why did that matter? He’d crawl on his hands and knees if he had to.

“Ei-chan!” Ibe called out, “Don’t! Stop!”

“No!” he was reaching out, “He’s hurt! Ash!”

But Ash limped forward. Damn it, why wasn’t anyone saying or doing anything. Ash was just a few feet away from him now.

“Eiji...Eiji...I had to…” he started saying. He was completely out of breath and the blood loss was making it worse. “I couldn’t let you leave before seeing you...one last time…”

Eiji could feel the tears, “What do you mean ‘one last time’ where are you going?” He hated how strained his voice was. His throat felt tight as he reached out.

Ash looked at him, unable to stand up straight, the blood gushing.

“Ash, don’t move, you need to go to the hospital!” Eiji begged, trying to move but unable to do so.

It seemed like he didn’t hear him, “I love you. You should know that before…”

Ash didn’t even have time to finish that before he fell forward and Eiji looked on in horror as he fell forward. The others were rushing towards him now as well. The scream that left his mouth was one he barely recognized.

“ASH!”

* * *

 

He felt as if his body was floating. Was this death? Had it finally come for him? He was floating up. Weird, for all he’d done, shouldn’t he be falling? That’s what he was, right?

No, it wasn’t.

Eiji had convinced him otherwise. He was a person. A person who’d done a lot of terrible things, but he wasn’t a demon. He wondered if that meant there’d be any mercy for him.

His thoughts continued until he heard a voice in the distance.

“Ash…” it called out to him.

_Eiji?_

No, that couldn’t be right. Why would Eiji be here?

Then he heard the faint beeping of a heart monitor. And then it felt like his body was flying up towards a light…

He opened his eyes. Everything was blurry but the smell was all too familiar. He was in a hospital.

Ah, so that meant…

“Ash!” he turned his head to, meeting the brown eyes he had so come to love. They were a little bloodshot and the dark rings under his eyes indicated the lack of sleep. How long had he been out?

Wait...what was Eiji still doing here?

“Eiji…” he mumbled.

Eiji shook his head, grabbing his hand.

“No, do not talk. It is okay,” he pleaded, tears forming.

Ash ignored him, “What are you still doing here?”

Eiji looked confused, “What do you mean?”

Ash sighed, “I mean, what are you doing here? Why aren’t you in Japan?”

Eiji’s brows came together, “I am not sure how you expected me to go back to Japan when you came to the airport, bleeding and limping. Did you know that you almost died?”

Ash didn’t answer and judging from the look on Eiji’s face, the realization dawned on him. The tears were falling now.

“So you were just going to show up and then die? That is it?” his voice was soft but firm. Ash flinched. He honestly didn’t have a plan. All he could think about was seeing Eiji. He didn’t plan for after.

“I just needed to see you. Just one last time…”

“You keep saying that! What does that even mean? Were you planning to die? Why would you even think for a moment…?” he trailed off.

Ash didn’t know why but he squeezed Eiji’s hand, “It means that I wasn’t planning to see you again. I wasn’t planning to die but it probably would’ve been better for you if I did…”

The moment the words left his mouth, Ash instantly regretted it as he saw Eiji completely shatter at the thought. His face crumpled and a sob escaped his lips. And truth be told, it broke his heart. He never wanted to see this ever again.

“Better for me?” his voice was so broken. So quiet. “Do you honestly think I would be better off with you dead? Is that what you think Ash?”

Ash let out a shaky breath, “It’s what I know. I was bad news. You got hurt because of me. I’d rather die a thousand times over if it meant that you could have a chance to live a full life. I can’t stand the thought of anyone hurting you ever again because of me.”

A strange, strangled sob and laugh escaped from Eiji’s throat then.

“A full life? Ash do you realize how horrible it would be to live without you? To be in this world knowing that you are no longer in it? Do you think I could live a full life without you? If you do, then you are an idiot.”

“Eiji…”

“No, you listen to me, you stupid American!” he was almost yelling now, as if forgetting where they were. “I am not going to be without you, do you understand? I am not going through this again. Why do you keep making these decisions for me? Because you think you are dangerous? Because you think I will be safer and happier somewhere else? Do not ask that of me! When I said that my soul is always with you, I meant it! That and my heart is and will always be yours. Don’t you see? I love you too!”

Ash barely noticed the tear that slipped down his cheek. He knew Eiji loved him. That was the whole reason he ran to the airport that day. He would say goodbye and let him go. In another life, maybe they would find each other. But Eiji wasn’t having it.

“So stop making decisions for the both of us. I am staying with you. I know you want me to be by your side. This is where I belong. With you. This won’t be the last time. There will not be a last time. I. Am. Staying!”

There really was no winning in this situation. Even if he forcibly sent Eiji away, he would keep coming back. If Ash had died, he would be condemning Eiji to a life of loneliness and an irreparable broken heart.

“Your enemies are gone. You can be safe. Do not ask me to leave again. I cannot do that…”

Ash squeezed Eiji’s hand again.

“I won’t. I’m sorry I even...thought about it. I never...I never wanted to hurt you…”

Eiji was calmer now, “Then stop trying to send me away. Stop trying to leave me…”

Ash shook his head and gave him a tired smile, “I couldn’t even if I tried…”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen the NYPL is a 4 hour walk from the airport but less than an hour by car. Don't tell me he couldn't have taken an Uber or Lyft. Anyway, I needed this for my soul today. Thanks for reading!


End file.
